Blowing a hole in the universe
by Habitso
Summary: A company in Will's world wishes to be more than a worldwide company. They wish to be in many worlds. They will do anything in order to do this. However there is a mastermind behind it who has different ideas of what he wants to do... SORRY FOR SPACES ERO


**This is my first fanfic. Please don't be too critical ******

'**Tis ten years on from Amber Spyglass.**

At the end of the Parry's garden Will dug furiously with a large spade while Kirjava watched him, timidly.

She sighed and Will glanced up. Their eyes met and held contact. Will didn't let go of the eye contact.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" he replied.

She grinned. This was one of their games they would play when they felt lost in the world.

"Why did we leave Pan and Lyra?" she asked.

"We did that because…" he stopped, abruptly as their Mother looked across at them. Mary Malone stood beside her and waved. Mary was getting on in her years so she now was their Mother's babysitter.

They survived off money paid by Gary Peters, Mary's husband who lived with her above the Parry's garage.

Gary was a thin, spindly man but also son of the owner of Competers, a computer designing company. Will had come to know him and referred to him as Peters but he still called Mary by her first name.

Will's job was a young schoolteacher in his old high school. He taught Science and was the favourited teacher. His income supported Gary's and they did fairly well.

Will waved back and then carried on digging Moxie's grave.

Meanwhile, Edward Peters sat in his large leather chair and watched the screen in front of him. Subject was digging a hole of some sort beside his two cats, Cat 1 and Cat 2. Cat 1 was inanimate, presumed sleeping and Cat 2 was… talking! There were no microphones on the cameras but he could see the mouth move.

Edward slammed the record button and he thought, happily to himself. This was the breakthrough that Competers' needed. Now they could form a plan around this new discovery. So Edward began forming a plan in his head. Boss would love this.

Lyra threw Pantalaimon into the air and then caught him. The Butler watched, clearly tired and bored but she carried on.

"Mistress Lyra, must you be so childish?" he asked, angrily.

She frowned at him. They were in the Jordan's College courtyard.

"Mr.Butler, I have known you all my life, I now live elsewhere and my trips to this college are few and I must enjoy them with all the child left in me, _the Steward _enjoys my visits and he is a peculiarly fine man and if I put a good word in with the Master then he will most certainly give him your privileges if you are so insolent with no due respect…" she ranted.

The Butler sighed and raised his eyebrows on his old, wrinkled face.

Lyra put Pan on her shoulder then they strutted off, proudly.

They got back to their blimp and called to Terry, thei driver, asking him to set back home. So he flew. A few hours later they reached an island, west of Brytain was Eireland,

They called it and made it, the Republic of Heaven. It was once a barren wasteland but Lyra and Pan had began living there with Serafina Pekkala and a dozen witches, a group of men who lived with the witches, a bunch of gyptians and the Panserbørne.

They had crafted half of it as an icy world with a large area of ice where bears could make holes and catch fish below. They were solitary in hunting and sleeping but travelled together if they could as Iorek brought changes, including sociability.

The gyptians, lead by Farder Coram, create a large village. Then another. And another. Soon there was a chain of villages and in the centre was the first village.

The witches found a little island in a lake on Eireland. They travelled to that island and called it the Clump. It was named that because of the small clumps of bushes around it. A few bushes together then nothing, a few bushes etc.

On the bays opposite Clump, a few gyptians and the witches' men made a beach town called Outskirts. The witches visited this town and sometimes brought back men for a bit to bear them children.

The Republic of Heaven was being built and Lyra and Pan was proud.

The real reasons for most of their Jordan visits were to see the botanic gardens, she did come half to see the Master and Jordan but they came that time every year for that specific event.

And each and every day they yearned for Kirjava and Will.


End file.
